justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tribal Dance
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |dlc = With A Katana July 28, 2016 (NOW) July 21, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) (With a Katana) Hard ( ) Medium (With a Katana) ( ) |effort = Intense (Classic) ( ) Moderate (With a Katana) ( ) |nogm = 6 each (Classic) 4 (Katana) |dg = / (Classic) (Katana) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = With A Katana |mode = Duet |mc = Crimson |pc = Light Green/Red Red with Blue Katana (With A Katana) |gc = Red/Green Green (With A Katana) |lc = Light Green Light Blue (Mashup) |pictos = 79 (Classic) 101 (With A Katana) 110 (Mashup) |dura = 3:44 |nowc = TribalDance TribalDanceALT (With A Katana) |audio = |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais (P2) With A Katana Cain Kitsais |from = album }}"Tribal Dance" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The duet routine features a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears blue tights with green triangles, a lime green tee shirt, and a pair of red shoes. Her green hair is tied in a ponytail. P2 P2 wears a pair of red pants and teal open denim vest. His hair is red, and he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the With A Katana ''routine, where he holds a blue encased katana. Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2 TribalDanceALT_coach_1.png|P2 (With A Katana Version) Trible.png| Updated Alternate (With A Katana Version) Background The background appears to be a pinball game with lighted buffers and a pair of red pinball flaps which consistently flap towards and away from the coaches. The pinball game also lights up in bright colors. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake and a gorilla can be seen. Occasionally, giant pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic '' There are 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Quickly put your arms down, then slowly put then back up. Gold Move 5: Looking up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: Put your right arm flat (P2 does this in another direction), and the left arm goes in a bent direction. P2 does the same but with the other arm. Tribal dance gm1234.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 JD4_TribalDance_GM1-2-3-4.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Tribal_dance_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 JD4_TribalDance_GM5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Tribal_dance_gm6.png|Gold Move 6 JD4_TribalDance_GM6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TribleGM1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game TribleGM2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (2).gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Wii, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance Style (Exhausted on Xbox 360) * Get good when "Let the fire burn" is sung Mashup has a Mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin *2'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''TiK ToK '' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin *2'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) Battle has a Battle against Rock Lobster. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) ' * ''Ievan Polkka '''(B.F.F.) Alternate * Tribal Dance Captions ’s With A Katana alternate appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Fighter’s Shuffle * Katana Trivia General * is the second song by 2 Unlimited in the series. * The background resembles the music video of No Limit, another 2 Unlimited song. ** Coincidentally, they have both been in the series. Classic * This is the second song from to get a remake (on ), after Die Young. In the remake, some of the extra neon of the clothes is removed. With a Katana *On the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the Katana for the best score. On the Xbox 360, since its Kinect camera is the one to track moves, you may have to use a long thin object (e.g. a pool cue stick or an umbrella). * Three scoring detection files are misspelled as "tribaldancealt_'nunchku'pose.msm" (instead of "nunchaku"), and "tribaldancealt_'arakiri'left" and "tribaldancealt_'arakiri'right" (instead of "harakiri"). Mashup *''We No Speak Americano’s glove is purple instead of green *One of the pictograms for ''Maneater appears twice *When Futebol Crazy appears, it does not show the soccer balls being thrown towards her. *Rasputin is repeated twice (with a fading transition in between) the first two times it appears in the Mashup. **Hey Boy Hey Girl does the same, although in this case, the repetition is shorter. Gallery Game Files Tribaldance.jpg|''Tribal Dance'' Tribaldancealt.jpg|''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) TribalDance_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) TribalDanceALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (With A Katana) Tex1_128x128_38f8cbb20e3bdcdf_14.png| menu banner (Classic) tribaldance_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) tribaldancealt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (With A Katana) 408.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) GOLDEN TribalDance.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND TribalDance.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) 585.png|Avatar (With A Katana) 200585.png|Golden avatar (With A Katana) 300585.png|Diamond avatar (With A Katana) tribal dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) TribleALtPict.png|Pictograms (With A Katana) TribaldanceALT_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Tribaldance jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Tribal Dance'' in the menu Tribaldance jd4 cover.png| cover tribaldance jd2018 menu.png|''Tribal Dance'' in the menu tribaldance jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) tribaldance jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) tribaldancealt jd2018 menu.png|With A Katana in the menu tribaldancealt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (With A Katana) tribaldancealt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (With A Katana) Tribaldance jd2019 menu.png|''Tribal Dance'' in the menu Tribaldance jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Tribaldance jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Tribaldancealt jd2019 menu.png|''With A Katana'' in the menu Tribaldancealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (With A Katana) Tribaldancealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (With A Katana) Videos Official Music Video 2UNLIMITED Tribal Dance (RAP VERSION) OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers Tribal Dance - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance Just_Dance_Now_2_Unlimited_Tribal_Dance Just Dance 2016 - Tribal Dance Just Dance Unlimited - Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited Just Dance 2018 - Tribal Dance Tribal Dance - Just Dance 2019 'With a Katana' Tribal Dance (With a Katana - Just Dance 4) *5 Tribal Dance (Alternate) - 2 Unlimited Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Tribal Dance Alternate Tribal Dance (With a Katana) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Tribal Dance Alternate 'Mashup' Tribal Dance (Mashup) - 2 Unlimited Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract - Tribal Dance Just Dance 4 Extract - Tribal Dance (With a Katana) References Site Navigation en:Tribal Dance}} [[it:Tribal Dance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016